ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Neronga
Neronga (ネロンガ - Neronga) is a kaiju from the TV series, Ultraman . He appeared in episode 3. Subtitle: Transparency Monster (透明怪獣 - Tōmei Kaijū) Ultraman Stats His height is 45 meters and weighs 40,000 tons. Powers/Weapons *Electric Bolts: Neronga can fire bolts of electricity from his horn, however it is very weak. *Invisibility: Neronga can turn invisible after feeding on a certain amount of electricity. *Electricity Absorbtion: Neronga feeds on raw electricity in order to enpower himself. Weakness If struck by an attack or low on energy, Neronga become powerless/visible History Awoken by man and bellowing in hunger, Neronga emerged form underground, and headed for a nearby power plant to drain the energy. Soon the Science Patrol is called in to locate the monster. On arrival, Neronga was invisible and attacking a Transition Station, attacking a and the Science Patrol began to open fire with their lasers, only angering the beast, who struck back with a beam of electricity. The crew survived, but Nergona escaped, looking for more energy. Predicting Neronga would attack at another power plant, the Science Patrol forced the monster to become visible with their weaponry. Enraged, Neronga fought back by hurling a huge ship, destroying the entire plant and resumed attacking the Science Patrol with his electric bolts. One of the Science Patrol members managed to blow out one of Neronga's eyes but this only angered the monster even more. Hayata transformed into Ultraman and manhandles the beast, beating him like crazy, but Neronga still fought back. Before long, Ultraman tossed the monster into the air, and finished it with the Specium Ray. Trivia *Neronga was one of the monsters created from a modifyed Baragon costume, along with Pagos, Magular, and Gabora. Coincidentally, Neronga is portrayed by suit actor, Hauro Nakajima. *Although not physically seen, Neronga is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Right Arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Neronga reappeared in episode 3 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Neronga was first seen battling against a Gudon. At first it seemed Gudon had the upperhand, but when Neronga used his invisibility technique he outsmarted and distracted Gudon long enough to kill him with his electricity bolts. After the match, Neronga proceeded to feed on the electricity of a nearby radio station. The next day, Neronga was wandering the area looking for more electricity, ultimately setting his sights on the ZAP SPACY where the monster attacked them looking for more electricity. Rei summoed Gomora to do battle against the monster and it seemed Gomora had the upperhand, but Neronga used his invisibility technique against to try and distract Gomora to kill him. Listening closely to Neronga's movements, Rei guided Gomora into attacking the invisible Neronga and successfully destroyed the monster as a result. Sometime later when the monster Bullton appeared before ZAP SPACY, Neronga was revived alongside Red King and Telesdon. Neronga was the first to charge into battle against Gomora and Litra. While Telesdon fought Litra, he accidentally killed Neronga with his flame breath. *Neronga was created from a reused Geronga suit. *During the opening credits to the series, Neronga is seen battling Telesdon, even though both monsters worked together when they were revived by Bullton. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm